


Do You Take

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Enemies to Lovers, Every Romantic Comedy Trope Ever, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leia the Matchmaker, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Rose Tico - Friend of the Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: When Rey and Kylo Ren are forced to be co-Best Men for Finn and Poe's wedding, they may just kill each other. At least until Rey sees Kylo's face.





	Do You Take

It was two days before the wedding and Rey Niima was stressed out. She balanced her  cell phone on the crook of her shoulder as she juggled a tray of Starbucks and a bag of last minute decorations from the craft store. “What do you mean your supply of yellow roses hasn’t come in?” she said, barely keeping her cool at the poor receptionist who was not paid enough to deal with this bullshit. But then again, neither was she. Rey had volunteered to help plan Finn and Poe’s wedding when they couldn’t find a wedding planner and were in a rush to get married on the off-chance the new Republican administration changed the marriage laws. Since Rey was done her degree, all she had been doing was apply for jobs and bartending under the table at Maz’s Castle. A chance to earn some extra cash and doing a favour for her friends? It sounded like a dream. She had been so confident in her abilities then. After all, she had seen almost every romantic comedy on the planet. How hard could it be?

The sound of another call coming in made Rey pause whatever thought she was going to lodge at the poor florist’s receptionist and groan inwardly with dread. The biggest cause of all her headaches wasn’t the stress of planning a wedding: it was him. Kylo fucking Ren (what kind of a name was that?). “Can I put you on hold?” Rey said to the florist in more of a demanding tone than a questioning one. “What the fuck do you want?” Rey asked Kylo.

“Hello to you too, sunshine,” Kylo replied. Rey could just picture him in his smug little face and smug rich office. She knew he was Poe’s childhood best friend but seriously how did he put up with the guy? Rey didn’t really believe in auras and that (that was more Poe’s thing) but she knew Kylo’s one radiated complete douchebaggery.

“I was just checking in on my co-best man to make sure everything is settled for the reception tonight?” Kylo asked his questions like he undoubtedly ordered his many minions in his law firm. There was no saying no. Not if you valued your hearing from his loud, angry voice. Thankfully, Rey had managed to avoid that. But he still got under her skin away. That smug bastard.

“Yes,” Rey said, conveniently ignoring the issue of the flowers. “Check in to the hotel is at five. Reception starts at seven. Wedding is tomorrow at two.”

“Gotta say, I’m impressed Niima. Of course I’m sure that it was my influence that will make this such a success.”

Rey rolled her eyes. When Poe told her that he wanted Kylo to help her, she had at first been grateful. Then she met the man. Or at least heard his voice. He always claimed his schedule was too busy for a face-to-face meeting and instead communicated solely through email or phone. Just another reason why he was The Worst (not that Rey was curious about how he looked, that one drunk Facebook stalking incident aside). His idea of helping had been mostly throwing money at things with the hopes that they would fix it. And while Rey did have to admit, it succeeded more times than failed, there was something valuable in the effort of good hard work. Something she was sure Kylo Ren didn’t know.

“Bye Kylo,” she said, taking satisfaction in being the one to hang up. She had bigger issues to worry about than that prick.

***

“I’m pretty sure you packed too much,” Rose said as she dragged a suitcase that almost overpowered her petite frame.

“I wouldn’t have to if _someone_ had tried to help me,” Rey said, thanking the wedding gods that Finn and Poe only wanted a lowkey wedding with family and friends. Setting up ten tables with centerpieces had been enough. Despite that, Rey was grateful for Rose’s help, particularly when a certain someone never showed up. All that remained in the suitcases were a couple of outfits, some confetti, and a sound system that Rey refused to let out of her sight.

“Kaydel is still up for DJing, right?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Rose said. “It hasn’t changed since the last time I told you twenty minutes ago.”

“I’m so sorry Rose,” Rey said, “I’m just so stressed with this party and the fact that _a certain someone_ hasn’t helped at all. I mean I know he paid for the wedding but would it kill him to-”

“Rey for the love of all that is holy, please shut up about Kylo Ren,” Rose interrupted. “You’ve ranted about him five times in the last hour alone. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in love with him.”

Rey looked at Rose with a look of exaggerated horror. “I promise you, that will never happen.”

Rose smiled. “Well despite the lack of help from a certain moneybags, you are good to go. Is it okay if I leave you and your bags in the capable hands of the bellhop? I promised I’d pick Paige up at the airport.”

“Oh shit, I didn’t realize how late it was. Of course! Thanks a million for helping me.” Rey hugged Rose in tightly. “I love you. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you too,” Rose waved. “You’re doing great!”

Rey sighed as she watched her friend slowly disappear. “If only I felt great.”

As she tried to balance the two suitcases and the heavy backpack of her own belongings, Rey took an unsteady step forward: right into a solid wall of human. ”I’m so sorry,” she said, reaching for the suitcase that had rolled off, “I didn’t see you there. It’s been kind of a crazy morning.” With that, she looked up and into the face of her victim.

Holy shit.

Rey was never the type to get weak in the knees or breathless. Whenever she read about such things in trashy romance novels she borrowed from Rose, they always elicited a kind of eye roll from her. Up until this very moment, she assumed such things were purely fictional.

The man before her gave a new meaning to the phrase “tall, dark, and handsome.” While Rey didn’t consider herself petite by any standards, he towered over her. His hair was dark and looked irresistibly soft. He wore a suit and carried a battered looking Blackberry. Perhaps most striking was a faded scar between his right eye and the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t worry,” the man said grabbing the suitcase before she could. “It was my fault. I was just finishing off one last email before the weekend.” Rey looked at his hands. His very large hands. Oh boy. She was in trouble.

“Weekend away?” she asked him.

“Something like that.”

“I’m Rey,” she said holding out her hand.

“Ben,” he replied, his smile slightly asymmetrical.

“Well Ben,” Rey said, “Thanks again for your help and I’m sorry again. I hope you have a lovely weekend.” She took the suitcase from him, just so happening to get a sniff of his cologne by doing so. He smelt even better than he looked. She turned away, wondering what were the chances of Finn and Poe never forgiving her if she found a way to run into this man again and maybe get to know each other better. Clothing optional. Rey had had a number of one night stands and a few steady boyfriends but none made her feel the way this man did. She was in deep shit.

She should at least offer to buy him a drink. You know. For the great service of chivalry he had performed. “Hey, I know this is crazy,” Rey said, “But I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.” She turned around as she spoke, trailing off when she realized that the man had disappeared.

***

“No, you don’t understand,” Rey said as she leaned forward in the mirror, her elbows uncomfortably tucked in as she was squashed on each side by a Tico sister. “He was drop dead gorgeous. Like a Mr. Darcy come to life. Well, if Mr. Darcy wore expensive looking suits and looked like sex with him would be the most mind blowing and possibly dangerous experience.”

“So Heathcliff?” Rose replied, dusting some shimmer onto her eyes.

“As long as he wasn’t Edgar,” Paige said, holding a curl close to her head. “Anyway a Heathcliff is exactly what you want for a fun, no strings attached night of sex. Darcy is the one you want to take home to mom and dad.”

“Like that’s a worry,” Rey said, rolling her eyes. “You guys and Finn and Poe are the closest thing I have to family. And you both are bad influences.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who was ready to jump Mr. Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know’s bones in the lobby. Who knew our little Rey could be so easy?” Rose ducked as Rey attacked, eyeliner in hand.

“I hate you both.”

“I say have a little fun,” Paige said, spraying some hairspray into her newly curled hair. “God knows you’ve worked hard enough these past few months.”

“After all,” Rose said, “Who knows what sexy animals Poe has invited? You know the boy’s got some taste.”

Paige nodded in argument. “Weddings are the perfect excuse for some meaningless sex. It’s practically a tradition at this point.”

Rey nodded, the sexy stranger from the lobby still on her mind. “Yeah,” she said with more confidence than she felt. “Let’s do this thing.”

***

When planning the wedding, Poe and Finn had only one request: a large dancefloor. “Honestly Peanut,” Finn said as he had reached for a beer from his fridge. “The only reason we aren’t going to the courthouse tomorrow is because Poe’s mother would kill him.”  Looking around at the dozen or so small tables and the colourful centerpieces (“As gay as possible,” Poe had said), Rey hope it was impressive enough. For the millionth time since she took on the planning job, Rey couldn’t help but feel inadequate.

“You’re doing it again,” Rose said, sliding in beside Rey and giving her arm a squeeze before handing her a glass of wine. “From now on, there will be no more pensive looking off into the distance. I forbid it.”

“Yeah,” Paige said, the buzz of their pre-drinks clearly already getting to her head. “Besides, the guests are here.”

“I just wish we had a wedding rehearsal,” Rey said.

“What is there to rehearse? It’s a courthouse wedding. This rehearsal dinner is more like an excuse to party. Kaydel is already doing her DJ thing. This wedding is basically the excuse for Poe to throw the big two-day party he’s always wanted. It’s not about what we want. If that was the case, I’d probably have Finn and Poe elope like they had planned,” Paige said, her words already beginning to slur.

“Okay, I’m cutting you off until you get some water into you,” Rose said, taking the wine glass from Paige. “Rey, you don’t mind waiting while I try and sober this one up?”

Rey nodded and began to look at the small parties that were beginning to gather. There was Kaydel, deep in conversation with Jessika at the DJ table. Poe’s parents were there, his mother looking almost as nervous as Rey felt. Looking around and seeing everyone paired up, Rey changed her mind. So she wandered over to Rose at the refreshment table, her eyes still making the rounds. Until they landed on…

“Wait a second,” Rey said, “Is that Senator Organa?”

Rose looked to where Rey was pointing. “Holy shit.”

The senator was in deep conversation with a tall man who was partially obscured by the DJ equipment Rey had set up an hour ago while Kaydel looked on wincing at Rey’s slapdash way with technology. Rey had only met the senator once but she had been Poe’s Facebook profile picture long enough that Rey would know her anywhere.

“Damn,” Paige said, “I knew Poe invited her after she helped him get his new job when her campaign ended but I never expected her to say yes.”

“Well,” Rose said with a shrug, “Her son is the best man.”

Rey spat out the wine she had been drinking. “What?”

“I forgot, you and Paige aren’t interested in this kind of thing,” Rose said, this kind of thing clearly being the weird tendency Americans have to obsess over political dynasties like the Europeans do over royalty. Rose had been guilty of reading everything about the Kennedys one summer. “Rey, your co-best man is Kylo Ren, son of Leia Organa.”

“Oh shit,” Rey said, “No wonder he acted like a spoiled prince: he is one.”

“I bet that’s who she is talking to,” Paige said.

At that moment as if she sensed them chatting about her, Leia turned around as Poe’s mom approached her, exposing the man she was talking to. Rey’s heart dropped.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“Of fucking course it is,” she muttered, not really replying to anyone.

“Rey, are you okay?”

“Just my life and dreams being shattered, no big deal,” Rey said.

“Rey, please you’re scaring me.”

“The man over there,” Rey said, pausing (not so much for dramatic effect as to comprehend the horror of the situation she had unknowingly found herself in), “The man that made my life a living hell for the past two months… that’s Dark Darcy.”

“Oh shit,” Paige said.

“Oh shit indeed,” Rey replied.

***

Rey tried her best to avoid Ben. Or Kylo Ren. Or whatever name he was going by. She went around greeting the guests, some of whom she had only previously spoken to over email. She made small talk. All the while, Rose (bless her heart) made sure her wine glass stayed permanently at least half-full.  But then came the dinner. The dinner where Rey found herself right next to him. Curse her past self for letting Rose do the seating arrangements.

 _It’s alright,_ she told herself. _It’s okay. I can be civil_. But as he sat down next to her, all pomp and god that hair, any chances of civility went out the window.

“So Ben,” Rey said, playing with the stem of her wine glass, “Is that how you introduce yourself to all the girls? After all, Kylo Ren does seem like relic from the AOL chat name days.”

“You can’t seriously be angry that I didn’t tell you I was Kylo Ren,” he replied, his voice dark and timber, sending shivers down Rey’s spine.

“If we’re talking angry, I honestly don’t know where to start with you,” Rey said, any chill that remained within having long left the building, “Was it you refusing to do any kind of help with this wedding that didn’t involve your wallet? Or was it you running into me, giving a fake name fully knowing who I was just to mess with me? God, you’re a dick.”

Kylo made no reply as if he agreed with the statement.

“You know,” Rey said, “Life isn’t always easy. Some of us have to work for what we’ve got.”

As if she had hit a nerve, Kylo leaned in, his hand gripping her thigh hard enough to bruise. “I do work,” he said, his lips almost touching her ear. “I work harder than you will ever know.”

For a moment Rey’s traitorous mind wondered what it would be like to fuck Kylo Ren. She imagined her letting him work her to a sobbing mess and her thigh clenched together, trapping his fingers. As her mind wandered free, his fingers traced patterns, each coming closer and closer to the final destination. _That’s it_ , she wanted to tell him. God it should be illegal for him to smell that good as he leaned into her. She was all too aware of the surging heat that she felt between her legs and just how long it had been since she had last good fucking. She knew that if she stayed here any longer, she might just make a regrettable decision.

She tore herself away from him and his hungry gaze making her way back to her room where a cold shower and some alone time with her hands were in order.

***

 _Everything okay? We missed you during dinner._ Rey stared at the text from Rose. She immediately composed a reply. _Yeah_ , _I had period emergency._ She had sent a similar text to Finn the night before. She knew the excuse was weak but at this point, she didn’t care. All she could think about was Kylo Ren’s hands making their way around her body. What was it about that man that turned her into a hormonal teenager.

As she got up and prepared herself for the wedding, she tried to think of anything besides Kylo Ren. This was Finn and Poe’s big day and she was determined to keep the focus on them. Ever since she met Finn in English class in grade nine, they had been thick as thieves. Rose joined their group later. Their friendship had survived so many ups and downs: Finn and Rose dating for two years before deciding it wasn’t meant to be, Finn coming out as bisexual, Rey searching for her birth parents only to find out that they were long gone, and Rey introducing Finn to Poe one night at karaoke. They were her family. Kylo Ren was not.

From the moment Poe said he wanted his childhood friend - whom none of them had met - to be his best man, Rey should have known. She should have known that this was trouble. She had always prided herself on having a sort of sixth sense. Maybe it was a side effect of all the fucked up foster homes she lived in growing up. Maybe she was just a cynic. But the outcome remained the same: she could sense a fuckboy a mile away. She might have dated assholes but fuckboys were clearly a don’t do. Her only problem this time? She really wanted to fuck this one. It was inevitable. Destiny even. Come hell or high water, Rey was going to have sex with Kylo Ren. She just really hoped that by doing so, she wouldn’t bring down Finn and Poe’s wedding with her. Even if they weren’t her best friends, she had worked too hard on this night to make it any less than perfect.

***

The only other wedding Rey had been to was one she crashed. Accidentally of course. She and her then-boyfriend had taken a spontaneous trip to New York City for “business” (or at least it had seemed that way at the time… turned out her boyfriend was there to meet up with his future girlfriend and business partner). One of the few times Rey had left her hotel with him had been to go to Central park. They had accidentally stumbled on a wedding there and even though Rey hadn’t known the couple, she had still cried when the officiant told them to kiss. Her boyfriend had of course teased him about it. Asshole.

So it felt somewhat befitting that when Finn and Poe started their vows, she began to sob. Rey didn’t consider herself a crier. Most of the time, she was the pretty put together one of the group. But now, she was the one falling apart and of course, couldn’t find her tissues. As she subtly rummaged through her pockets, trying to find one, she felt a hand slip a handkerchief in her palm. As she turned to thank the owner, she noticed with dismay it was none other than Kylo fucking Ren. She whispered a thank you and put the handkerchief to her eyes. It was nice and thick and embroidered with B.S. It smelt like him. As she cleared up her snotty mess, she came to a decision: Kylo was never getting that handkerchief back. Consider it her revenge or something. It has nothing to do with the fact that it’s still warm from his tux and smells just like he does. Nope.

As she moves her eyes towards the happy couple, she tries so desperately to ignore the feel of his fingers when they brushed his own. Or that he is right beside her right now. Or that Rose is shooting her a knowing look. There’s nothing to see if no one is looking.

***

As Rey goes to sit down at the wedding reception, someone pulls her chair back for her. And it’s Kylo. Of fucking course.

“You know,” she said, her voice is a joking but not really joking tone, “I’m getting really tired of your B.S.”

The poor boy looks like a deer caught in a hunter’s trap. “What?”

“Your initials,” Rey said, “On your handkerchief. B.S.”

Kylo let out a groan and put his head in his hands. “You have no idea how much Poe teased me about that.”

Rey smiled. “So that explains the new name then.”

A look passed on Kylo’s face that Rey couldn’t quite read. “Ha. I think that reason might be easier for my mom to deal with.”

There was something in his face in that moment, something so raw and vulnerable that Rey felt compelled to open up. Maybe it was all the chivalry. Maybe it was because she was beginning to think Kylo Ren wasn’t such an asshole after all. “At least you have a name. Mine was designated by the state.”

“See that’s the problem,” Kylo said, “It’s because of who I am. Or who my family was. I never really got a chance to be myself. Kylo Ren may be stupid, but it’s mine.”

Rey nodded. “I get that.” A memory flashed of her, lying in her foster bedroom with three other kids, the loneliness threatening to eat her alive. _Please,_ she begged to whatever spirits would listen, _Give me something. Something that’s mine_. Even then, she didn’t have the courage to admit it wasn’t something but someone she was searching for.

“Sorry for pulling the tragic backstory card on you,” Rey said. “I normally reserved that for level three friendship.”

“I started it,” Kylo replied. He paused. “Does this mean we are friends?”

“I…” Rey paused. “I gotta go. Mingle and stuff.”

A shadow of disappointment hit Kylo’s face but it was quickly hidden behind his normal mask. Rey didn’t let him respond, losing herself to the crowds of “Wow what a beautiful wedding” and “No, no boyfriend yet.” Small talk was the bane of her existence. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world.

As she wondered how she would pick up the conversation with Kylo, she ran straight into the other Organa at the party. Leia managed to look effortlessly elegant in a dark grey dress and carrying a flute of champagne.

“You must be Rey,” Leia said, extending her free hand towards Rey. “I’m so glad I finally met you. I’ve heard nothing but good things from Poe and my son of course.”

“Did you?” Rey wondered what the hell Kylo would have to tell about her. He barely knew her.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Leia said, her touch soft on Rey’s shoulder. “I know Ben hasn’t been able to contribute as much as he would have wanted to the wedding. He and Han weren’t close but…”

“Wait what?”

“Surely he told you? He’s been dealing with Han, my…” the word lingered as if Leia wasn’t sure what to call him, “His father’s sudden death. They weren’t close but you know.”

Rey did know. Sometimes the greatest loss of all was never having to begin with.

“But I really think you saved him,” Leia said.

“What?”

“Your phone calls. They gave him something to look forward to. You should have seen the way he lit up when his phone rang. It was almost as if he was his old self again.”

Rey was dumbstruck.

“Anyway, I’m sure the last thing you want to hear is an old lady prattle on,” Leia said. “Enjoy the party.”

Rey gave her condolences and quietly went to the side unsure of how she felt with this new information. Kylo Ren was an enigma and somehow she was enjoying the mystery. As she made her way back to the table, she couldn’t escape the feeling that the conversation had been an elaborate matchmaking session.

Kylo sat, alone in the chair. Once again, Rey stole the chance to admire him. With a body like that, it was hard not to. She sat beside him.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’ve been distant and frazzled. But I’m also sorry about your father.”

Kylo groaned. “You’ve been talking to my mother.”

“We spoke. Why didn’t you mention it?”

Kylo shrugged. “I wasn’t a good son. Before he died, I said some things I regretted. We hadn’t spoken in a while. I always assumed that maybe one day we would be able to. And then, it was gone. He was gone. I guess I didn’t want to admit that.” He paused, taking in Rey’s face. “Now I’m giving you my tragic backstory.”

Rey smiled, “I guess this means we are friends.”

“Friends,” Kylo said giving her a look that made her skin feel aflame. This man was going to be the death of her. Before she could respond, they were interrupted by the clinking of a glass.

“I promise I will only be a minute and then we can get to what we all came for: the dancing. As groom, Poe and I would like to thank you all for coming.” Finn’s face was flushed and Rey couldn’t remember a time where he looked happier. “You all mean the world to us and we are so glad you decided to share this day with us. We’d specify like to thank my now in-laws who insisted on this ceremony, Kaydel for the sick beats you’re about to hear, and Rose for helping ensure that I look less like a fashion disaster.” There was some laughter and applause. “But we’d both like to thank our co-best mans. Kylo, without you, this night wouldn’t be possible. Who knew that the kid who got stuck in a tree cause Poe dared him to climb to the top would one day be the one who helped make our dream wedding a reality? To Kylo!”

As Rey raised her glass, a sinking feeling filled her stomach. _Please please,_ she begged Finn _, don’t mention me._

Finn of course, ignored her plea. “And to the best person I know. Rey Niima, you are truly a rey of sunshine. You almost single-handedly made all this happen. From setting me up with Poe to handling the flower arrangements, you did it all. Rey, I love you. You are my rock. Thank you. Thank you for being you. To Rey!”

“To Rey,” they echoed Finn’s toast. Rey felt her world come crashing. She couldn’t breathe. As the music began blasting and people moved to begin dancing, she stood still. So much for Poe and Finn promising not to single her out.

“Breathe,” a voice said, bringing her slowly pack to herself, a hand tracing circles on her lower back. “Just breathe.”

Rey opened her eyes as a single tear went down her cheek. And came face-to-face with Kylo Ren. Of fucking course.

“Why are you being nice to me?” she asked, hoping her voice didn’t sound as pathetic as she pictured it.

“Would you prefer it if I was mean to you?” His voice was deadly serious.

“You were before.”

“I didn’t know you then.”

“I called you multiple times a week.” In that moment Rey remembered what Leia told her.

“I know,” Kylo trailed off as if he was building up the courage to say something. “I didn’t… I… I didn’t know how beautiful you were then. You were just a voice. A wonderful, calming voice. And, I… I fucked up. It’s a bad habit. But Rey, you are beautiful”

“Well,” said Rey with a laugh as she brought that handkerchief to her face, “Now that I’m a sobbing mess with mascara everywhere, I’m sure I’ve managed to change your mind.”

“No,” he said. “It’s the way you care about people. Your willingness to take no shit to protect those that you love. It’s the way you eyes light up when you talk about them. How your smile goes from your mouth to the crinkles of your eyes. You’re incredible.”

And with that, before Rey even had a chance to react, he kissed her. His lips were soft and unassuming. He might have been the one to initiate the kiss but he was clearly waiting for her to take the lead. Part of Rey screamed to kiss him back, throw all morals out the window. But another, larger, part screamed to run. The people she had been with in the past, even her boyfriends, had only really been interested in the physical aspect of their relationship. To them, Rey was a body, a means to an end. She knew it but justified it knowing she did the same and her therapist was probably bought a new condo with all the sessions they had on commitment issues. So Rey did the only sensible thing to do: she broke the kiss and bolted straight to the bathroom.

There was one good thing about the ladies bathroom: no men allowed. Rey cleared up any mascara on her face and texted Rose from her phone: _SOS. I need you._

Sure enough, Rose, God love her, showed up within two minutes, bottle of wine in hand. “What happened?”

Rey grabbed the bottle and took a long swing. “Feelings happened.”

“Aww babe,” Rose said, putting her arm on Rey’s shoulder. “Look I know Kylo is a bit of a jerk but I’m sure there must be other guys here who aren’t gay or taken. And if not, we can always slum it in the hotel bar.”

Rey took another swing of wine. “Tempting as that is,” she said, “Unfortunately, Kylo Ren isn’t the source of my unrequited feelings: it’s requited ones.”

“Oh shit,” Rose said, taking the bottle from Rey and taking a sip of her own. “That’s bad, babe. What did he do?”

“He kissed me,” Rey said, “Right before confessing some feelings that were pretty damn romantic.”

           “Are you sure? They weren’t ‘hey you’re hot, let’s have sex’ kind of feelings?”

Rey took another swing. “Trust me. I know those type of feelings. I’m comfortable with those type of feelings. The types of feelings he confessed to are the kind that probably put my therapist’s kid through college. To say I am not comfortable with those feelings would be an understatement of the fucking century.”

“Well,” Rose said, “They say alcohol is liquid courage.”

“Honey,” Rey said taking another drink, “We’re gonna need a lot more alcohol.”

“Rey,” Rose said, “Do you feel the same way?”

Rey sighed and looked at the ground. The longer she remained silent, the harder Rose’s gaze became. Finally, she broke, speaking in a voice barely above a whisper, “Yes.”

“If you weren’t drunk, would you still want to sleep with him?”

“I’m not,” Rey started before getting A Look from Rose that said that was not the point. “Yes.”

“I don’t see the problem then,” Rose said. “You two are two consenting adults with feelings for each other. You are renting a very expensive hotel room for the night. Why not do this and see what happens?”

“But what if…”

“As long as you don’t think you are doing irreversible damage to your mental health by taking this guy to bed,” Rose interrupted, “You can fuck this guy, no strings attached. And if it turns out you two like each other and want to pursue a relationship, you can cross that bridge when it comes to it.”

Rey stood in silence, listening to what Rose said. The girl may be tipsy, but she clearly had a point. “Okay,” she said, taking one last swing for courage.

           “That’s my girl,” Rose said, taking the bottle from her and wrapping her in a tight squeeze.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Rey confessed to Rose.

“I know that’s probably the alcohol talking, but you can buy me drinks some other night. Be safe.”

“Always,” Rey said, kissing Rose’s forehead.

***

Rey was drunk and giddy. After their heart-to-heart, Rose had taken a few minutes to make sure she looked less of a hot mess than normal. Though Kylo had already seen her at her worst. As she left her bathroom, she ran into Kylo, looking as pensive and broody as ever. She wondered if he had been standing here since the awkward kiss. He nodded at her and raised his glass, speaking in purely civil tones, “To the happy couple.”

“I don’t have a drink,” Rey replied, stepping closer towards him, the danger of what she was doing sending waves of pleasure down her body.

“We can fix that,” Kylo said, gesturing towards the bar. “If you want to.”

They were face to face now. Rey could count every mole on the surface of his skin. She brought her lips to his ear, close enough so that they brushed against them as she spoke. “Or,” she said in a voice that she hoped sounded as sexy as she thought it might, “You could make me one upstairs.”

He turned his face and the next thing Rey knew their lips were colliding in a desperate mess of tongue and teeth. This was even better than before. His hands wandered down to her butt and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal against her thighs. As they made their way to the elevator, one thought was clear: Kylo knew how to use his mouth for other things just as well as he did for arguing. As they broke apart while he scooped her into a bridal carry, Rey tipped her head back and laughed. “Think of all the times we’ve fought over the past three months when we could be doing this,” she muttered.

“Is this better than fighting?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t know,” Rey said as the elevator doors closed behind them. “Persuade me.”

The kiss he gave was desperate and rough, her hands burying themselves into his hair. As the elevator door clicked open, Rey could barely breathe, her thighs rubbing together desperate for some kind of friction. She watched as he stumbled to his door and unlocked it.

As the door came to a close, he looked at her in the eye. “Hi,” he whispered.

Rey untangled herself from his grip and moved towards the bed. “Touch me,” she whispered. She felt him move towards her and slide between her legs. He bunched up the dress around her waist as he moved his fingers closer to her thigh. As he pulled her underwear off, Rey shivered at his breath so close to her most sensitive place.

He looked at her, his eyes asking the question. “Yes,” she whispered. His tongue swirled her clit. Rey moaned, her hands wrapping in his gloriously soft hair. Most of her former boyfriends had treated going down on her as a chore, a level to accomplish before it being reciprocated. Kylo treated eating her out as if it was a fucking five star cuisine. Each lick and bite brought her higher and higher. Rey knew at any minute now she would break and as Kylo inserted a finger and crooked it just in the perfect slot of nerves, she did with a cry. As she started to come down, he inserted another finger in her, his tongue still working her clit. Rey groaned as she smashed her thighs across his face. He let out a groan himself, bringing Rey back over to the edge. As she came down, he gently kissed her inner thighs and looked at her in a way Rey had never felt before: a look of complete adoration. As if her body was a temple and he was made to worship it. She pulled her dress off, not caring if it ripped and began working on his tux. When it was gone, she pushed him on the bed, kissing him softly. His hands rested on her lower back while hers traced patterns on his chest.

“I’m clean,” she said as they break apart, “and I’m on the pill.”

“Oh,” he replied, his eyes wide with what this means.

“And you…” she said, her voice trailing off awkwardly. Something about this encounter feels more intimate than any other sex she’s had. Before it was just bodies, sweat, and release. Now, it feels like there’s something more.

“Yes,” he said, “I want to.”

She grabbed his hand and interwined their fingers as she slid inside him. He let out a groan and whispered her name over and over like it’s a prayer. They moved together, refusing to break eye contact. In this moment, Rey has bared her soul.

“Kylo,” she said as he hits that soft spot of nerves.

“Ben,” he replied, “Call me Ben.”

They flip with him still inside her. “Ben,” she said. “Ben, Ben Ben.” The word feels so natural on her mouth.

She reached for her clit as he pushes towards that set of nerves. She can feel herself letting go, reaching that place he brought her to before. He follows suit, spilling himself inside her. Together they lie next to each other breathing heavily.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he replied, his thumb slowly tracing the freckles on her cheeks.

Normally, this would be the time that Rey leaves, awkwardly placing on her clothes for that walk of shame home. But this time, something is different. Instead, she pulled herself closer to Ben and let herself rest on his chest, his hands gently tracing the sides of her breasts.

“How long?” she asked. She doesn’t need to finish the question. She knows he knows.

“Since the first time I heard your voice,” he said, “It was like a burst of light on a cloudy day.”

“I’m not always cheerful.”

“No,” he said, “I’m not always gloomy.” She giggled at that.

“You?”

“Since you helped with my suitcases. I went to ask for your number but you were gone.”

He smiled. “I can give it to you now if you’d like.”

Rey breathed him in. “I’d like that.”

As she drifts off to sleep, she swore she heard him whisper I love you. But that was impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maggietullivers).


End file.
